


Five Minutes

by scintilla10



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/pseuds/scintilla10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared gets asked to be a five minute boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Парень на пять минут](https://archiveofourown.org/works/555212) by [Фиолетовая Лиса (purple_fox)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_fox/pseuds/%D0%A4%D0%B8%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B5%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B0%D1%8F%20%D0%9B%D0%B8%D1%81%D0%B0)



> For sailorstarshine.

Jared was starting to wonder why he'd come out to the bar at all -- it was hot and crowded and noisy, and the band wasn't even that good. If his friends didn't turn up in the next five minutes, he decided, he was going to leave. He pulled out his phone to send them another annoyed _where are you?_ text, which was how he missed noticing the guy who was leaning into his space until he was almost pressed up against Jared.

Jared looked up from his phone into the eyes of an outrageously attractive guy and kind of stopped breathing for a moment.

"Be my boyfriend for five minutes?"

Jared blinked. "Uh, what?" he said, pretty sure his mind was playing cruel tricks on him.

"That's my ex over there," the guy said. He didn't take his eyes off Jared. "He's kind of a jerk, and I'd really rather he didn't see me by myself in a bar, being all pathetic. I swear I'm not usually the kind of guy to use weird and skeevy pick-up lines on hot guys, swear to God I'm not, but this is a situation born out of desperation."

"You don't look pathetic," Jared said dumbly, and was rewarded with a slow smile. The guy's eyelashes fluttered and his eyes crinkled at the corners. Jesus Christ.

"I'm Jensen," the guy said.

"Jared," Jared offered.

"So -- will you, Jared?" Jensen said, leaning impossibly closer. "Just for five minutes."

Jared was having a hard time thinking about anything other than the way Jensen's body was so close to his and the way he had to tilt his head to look up at Jared and the way his mouth looked pink and full and kissable.

"Oh shit," Jensen said suddenly. "He's coming over here. Uh, sorry about this?"

"What?" Jared said, and then he didn't say anything else, because Jensen was curling his hands into Jared's hair, pulling his head down and pressing his lips against Jared's. His kissed lightly, softly, hesitantly, as if he wasn't sure that Jared wouldn't push him away. Except pushing him away was the last thing on Jared's mind. He let his hand settle on Jensen's hip and kissed back, gentle but firm pressure against Jensen's ridiculously pretty mouth. Jensen made a small noise of pleasure, and his lips parted far enough for Jared to suck gently on his full lower lip, drag his tongue over its swell. Jensen tasted like beer, Jared realized distantly, and he smelled amazingly good. Jared's pulse sped up, thrumming through his whole body.

He ran his tongue lightly across the seam of Jensen's lips, opening Jensen's mouth and licking inside, and Jensen let out another noise and surged upwards, pressing his body right up against Jared's, tightening his fingers in Jared's hair, and sucking fervently on Jared's tongue. The kiss had turned dirty-wet-hot in an instant, and Jared groaned and splayed his hand on Jensen's lower back to pull him closer. His hard-on was pressing insistently against the inseam of his jeans and he felt like he might be about to fly out of his skin.

A loud cough right in Jared's ear made Jensen break away from him and pull back a little, his hands falling to Jared's waist. He looked as dazed as Jared felt. His eyes were wide and his mouth looked kissed-pink and slick. Jared really wanted to kiss him again.

Jensen glanced briefly over at the person who'd coughed -- presumably the ex -- and then looked back at Jared. "Hi," he said softly.

"Hey," the ex said, sounding disgruntled, but Jared was pretty sure Jensen hadn't been talking to him at all.

"Hi," Jared said back, and matched Jensen's smile with a grin of his own.


End file.
